Preview
by TeamEdward1642
Summary: These are a few unfinished stories i have that I would love some feedback and to know which I should continue. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

So I recently looked in my documents folder and found many, many unfinished stories I have written. After reading them all again I realized I love them all. I would love all your opinions on which I should continue and which I shouldn't.

I'm going to be posting the first chapter and summery of each on here and would love some feedback. So please let me know!

Thank you so much:)

TeamEdward1642


	2. Story 1

**So this is actually my own personal story of my life 2 years ago. I began it without knowing how it was going to end. And now that I know to be honest I was ever surprised myself. **

**Summary: Bella Swan is still stuck on her ex boyfriend and their 4 year long relationship. After rekindling it for what seems to her and their friends, the hundreth time, she realizes maybe he really is never going to change. But first love just doesn't go away. Which she soon learns. Then an old friend comes back into her life and flips her world upside down into something she didn't even know was going to happen. Changing her life forever. This story is about love, about hurt, friendship, and learning when to let go and when to hold on. **

**S****o please let me know if you would be interested in seeing more of this story. I have about 5 chapters already finished. Please review!**

**_After All This Time_**

_Bella Swan_

Snow fell to the ground in pure white sheets as I walked down the beautifully lit street, arm and arm with my best friend. We were hudled together for warmth but refused to drive, we didn't want to miss the gorgeous scene around us.

We were on our way to our new apartment, a penthouse above a little pizzeria downtown, which was stunning this time of year. As the sun fell behind the mountains the christmas lights wrapped around the trees and across the road lit up the dark sky.

All bundled up in our scarfs and hats we walked through the white blanket to our building with a sense of accomplishment. We did it, we made it on our own. We are 22 fresh out of college, with great jobs, and amazing friends. Now with the perfect apartment we couldn't help but feel proud with our lives.

"Should we get a pizza before going up?" I suggested as we reached our building.

"Yeah and I really need to pee." She sang pulling me into the resturant.

I laughed and followed her in. The warmth hit us immediatly making us both sigh in contentment. It felt wonderful. The Pizza shop called Joe's Pizzeria was quaint and just small enough to make it fell warm and homey. I already knew I loved it.

"I'm going to the restroom. Order whatever you want and I suggest you get like 3. Emmet's coming over." She rolled her eyes dramatically at her overly large boyfriend, before walking off towards the bathroom.

Rosalie Hale was one of the most gorgeous, amazing, sweetest people i've ever met. I have known her since 2nd grade and we have been attached at the hip since. She was my partner in crime, pea in a pod, other half, any way you sliced it she was my best friend who I can't imagine living without.

I was next to order and I looked up to see a young boy about my age working at the counter. He smiled warmly and I automatically smiled back.

"Um hi, I would like 3 large pepperoni pizza's please."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright that will be 27.54$"

I took out my wallet and handed him over the amount of bills he needed. As I waited for my change I couldn't help but notice that he was actually cute. He was dark skinned with almost gray eyes, but they had warmth in them that didn't make them seem harsh.

"Here is your change ma'm. Your order will be out in a minute." He smiled and I took the money from him.

"Thank you." I said before walking to sit at one of the unoccupied tables.

"Bella? Hey Bella." I turned around at the sound of my name and looked up to meet the beautiful eyes of. . . my ex.

He smiled his breath taking crooked grin and my heart fluttered in automatic reaction.

"Edward." I whispered mostly to myself. I hadn't seen him in probably about 2 years.

"Hi." I said standing up to give him a hug.

He laughed and hugged me back tightly. "Ah Bella. How are you?" His velvety voice asked, wow I forgot how perfect it was.

I smiled widely and nodded. "I'm great. How about you?"

He nodded. "Good, good. So I hear you and Rose got an apartment?" It didn't surprise me at all that he knew. His younger sister Alice Cullen was one of my best friends, of course she would tell him. She would always keep us up to date with eachother's lives.

"Yeah it's actually just upstairs." I pointed towards the ceiling. He looked up surprised and smiled.

"Really? Very nice." He complimented.

I smiled not taking my eyes off of him, I couldn't get used to the fact that he is here in front of me. I haven't heard from him in about 6 months and then it was only so he could console me about my uncle who passed away from cancer. We haven't had a real conversation in over a year.

"Yeah. Your sister and everyone is actually coming over tonight for pizza and stuff, you should come?" I invited him purely on impulse, because if I was actually thinking I would not have.

He nodded. "Yeah maybe I will." He smirked knowing it would be slightly awkward.

Edward and I had a . . . complicated relationship to say the least. We dated for four years in highschool and part of college, on and off, but on for the most part, and were completely in love. Well I with him at least. After 2 months of constant fighting he finally ended things with us and moved away for the remaining years of college.

But for a year after we broke up neither of us could seem to let go completely. We hung on to eachother to the point where it only hurt eachother more. I finally backed away and stopped returning his calls in fear of getting hurt again. Which was a year ago and now here he is, right in front of my eyes.

"So _stranger _I haven't heard from you in forever." He teased lightly but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

I laughed and he smiled at the sound. "Actually i'm pretty sure you changed your number and didn't give it to me." I challenged.

I remember when I found that out very clearly, it was only about 4 months ago, Alice was looking through my phone for whatever reason and seen I had Edward as a contact. She had asked if he gave me his new number and I knew he hadn't, I would have remembered, I remember everything that happens with him, but I lied and said I didn't know.

Well she checked and told me I had his old one. I acted unconcerned and she offered to give it to me but denied her offer, saying I didn't really care because I don't need it, we don't talk anymore. But in all honestly I was slightly hurt by the fact that he had forgotten about me to the point that he didn't even care to give me his number, so I didn't want it.

He made a confused face. "Are you sure. I'm almost positive that I gave it to you."

I shook my head. "Nope. You didn't."

He still looked at me skeptically, like I was lieing to him. He was ridiculously impossible. "Okay, I will just have to-" Rose interrupted us coming out of the bathroom.

"What did you- Edward? Hi!" She said confused throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckled but hugged her back.

"Rosalie, I should have known you wouldn't be far." He teased.

She laughed but gave me a sly glance over his shoulder, which I rolled my eyes to.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once they pulled away.

"Well I'm home for break and I was walking down the road when I seen Bella sitting in here so I thought I would come in and say hi." He explained, I didn't know that. Hm. . .

She smiled widely and nodded. "So did Bella tell you everyone is coming to our new place tonight?"

"She did, and she invited me to join you guys." He said so polietly. I forgot how completely old school he is.

She raised her eyebrow and smirked at me. "Oh she did, did she. Well you should come, it's going to be great. Plus Em and Jas would love to see you." She said hitting his arm playfully.

He nodded. "Sounds good. I just might have to come now." He looked at me and winked, making me blush immediatly. Even after all these years he still has the same effect on me.

"Bella Swan 3 Large Pepperoni's" They young guy called out.

"Oh that's us." I said going over to grab our pizza's.

"I got them." Rose said quickly pulling me back and leaving Edward and I alone once again. Very sneaky Rose.

"So we have to go but um text me if you wanna come tonight or if you just want to talk or something. I would text you but I don't have your number." I shrugged lightly, teasing him.

He laughed, and I forgot how much I loved that sound. "Alright. I'll see you later Bells."

He gave me a hug and my heart swelled at the way he casually used my nickname.

"Bye Rose." He called over my head waving at her, where she was grabbing the pizza's at the counter.

She waved back and walked over to my side.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and we walked outside, and towards the corner ally, where the stairs are located to get to the top of the bulding where the apartment's are located.

"So Edward." She started out.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm over him Rose." I said like I automatically did when it came to the Edward subject.

"Sure Bells." She rolled her eyes too because she knew better than anyone that I was lieing. I always did.

Just then my phone viberated in my pocket, I took it out to see I had a text from an unknown number. I opened it and it read.

_Hey Bella. You said I could text you if I wanted to talk._

I didn't even need to ask who it was because I knew. I smiled and texted him back quickly.

"Edward." Rose asked in a knowing way.

"I don't wanna hear it." I warned as I pulled out my key to unlock the door to our apartment.

She laughed and followed me into our empty home.

"You both so totally love each other." She said while setting the pizza's on our counter.

I rolled my eyes but faced her knowing she won't quit. "You have 30 seconds." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay so I know it's been like forever but the way you two still look at eachother, and you guys have always had feelings for each other no matter what. We all know you are going to end up together because you two are meant to be. Plus-" I held my hand up, cutting her off.

"Times up. Okay yes we will always have something but that doesn't mean we have to act on it. To much has happened in the last two years, it can't just be fixed that easily. He screwed with me for a long time Rose, you know that. I don't know if I can ever just go back to how we were anymore." She smiled sympathetically, knowing exactly how much he hurt me because well, she was there.

"Okay Bell. I was just saying." She said quietly, I smiled smally and I nodded.

"I know Ro, thank you, Okay can we move on now?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay because we are home!" I said excitedly.

She smiled widely and we both started jumping up and down screaming before throwing our arms around eachother. God I love that, home.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmet were now here and we are all currently sitting in the middle of our empty living room, on the floor eating pizza.

"I think you guys need a pool table." Emmet said.

Me and Rose scoffed. "Uh no."

"I'm so excited to paint tomorrow." Alice smiled widely. She has an amazing sense of style so she was going to help us decorate, starting with picking out paint tomorrow.

"Wanna help boys." I smiled widely hoping they would agree.

They both grimaced. "Do you really want Emmet painting Bell." Jasper warned me.

I thought about it and pictured Emmet and half of us along with the floor covered in paint. "Good point Jas."

He smiled about succesfully getting out of painting duty but before I could scold him my phone viberated again saying I had a text from Edward.

_Hey so I was thinking about heading over there if that's okay with you?_

I took a deep breath knowing tonight is going to be an inevitabley awkward night. But I did invite him so I couldn't just take it back now right?

_yeah of course =) _

I answered back realizing that I really do miss him and I would love to be able to just hang out with him for a night, with no pressure, just to have fun again. And plus i'm sure Alice will be thrilled.

_All right I will be there shortly._

He answered back and I put my phone away. "So Edward's on his way." I announced as nonchalantly as possible, it didn't work.

"Huh? Who's on his where? " Was Emmet's brilliant response.

"What? When? How?" Was Alice's.

"Wait how did this happen?" Jasper was the only one who had something I could actually answer.

"We ran into him downstairs earlyer and invited him, he just texted me saying he is coming." They all stared at me in silence, well except Rose who was beaming about the whole situation.

"Wow um are you okay with this?" Jas asked snapping back into reality.

I nodded and shrugged. "Yeah i'm over all that stuff so I mean maybe we can _finally, _actually be friends."

They all nodded. "Alright as long as your okay with all this Bell." Emmet said sincerely.

I nodded. "I'm fine guys. Really."

They all smiled and just then there was a knock on the door.

Everyone's eyes shot to me and I smiled tightly before standing up and walking towards the door.

My hands shook as I reached to open it, I was insanley nervous for no reason i'm sure. I finally took a deep breath and opened it to find Edward standing there with his hands in his pockets, he looked nervous too.

I smiled. "Hey."

He smiled back and we walked into the apartment.

"So welcome to our very roomy home." I teased about our lack of furniture.

He smiled. "No it looks great. Can't wait to see what you two do with the place."

We walked further in and everyone smiled and greeted him. "Hey Edward." They all said in different forms.

Ali stood up and gave her brother a big hug. I guess they hadn't seen each other since he has been home.

I took my seat back on the floor and he followed suit. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked once we were all settled.

"Just got finished eating. Oh are you hungry?" Rose asked suddenly realizing we were the hostess.

"No thanks I ate." He said polietly.

She nodded and relaxed.

"So I brought over some board games." Alice announced before standing up and leaving the room.

We all looked at Jas figuring he would know but he just shrugged.

She came back holding a ton of board games. We all laughed as she set them down in front of us.

We all began rummaging through them and voicing our excitment for the ones we wanted to play.

"What kind of clue is this?" Emmet asked confused pulling out the clue box. It was like a new spy version or something.

We all ignored him as he examined the box and looked through the rest.

"Sweet!" Emmet boomed getting all our attention. "You get to be spy's and get texts sent to your phone!" He read out.

"Seriously?" Edward asked taking the box from him. "That's so sick."

"Dude let's play it." Jasper said sounding just as excited as the other two. Boys. Are. Wiered. I swear they don't mature past the age of 12.

We set out the game and couldn't figure out what in the world we had to do. We all stared at in silence for a few moments before deciding we needed directions.

"Al read the directions and figure out what we have to do." I told her.

She nodded and began going through them. After 5 minutes she huffed and handed them over to Rose and I.

We handed out all the things we thought we needed and tried to play step by step with the instructions but it wasn't working.

I was starting to get a headache. "My head hurts. I give up." I whined throwing the directions down making Rose laugh. She rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Ugh I'll do it. Since I'm the only smart one around here." Edward took them and winked at me.

After another 5 minutes Mr. Doctor to be over there couldn't figure it out either.

"This game is impossible." Was his excuse.

We eventually gave up and moved on to Scattegories instead since we knew how to play that game.

We played for a while, laughing and teasing eachother about the things we would right down. After about 8 rounds Edward took the victory which helped with his ego problem tremendously.

We all eventually broke off to seperate parts of the apartment. Rose went to show Emmet her room, I really don't want to know what they are doing in there, and Jasper and Alice took off somewhere, I'm not even sure where, which convienently left Edward and I alone.

"So what have you been up to the last few years Bella Swan?" He asked playfully smirking.

I shrugged. "I don't know. A lot." I said laughing lightly.

He rolled his eyes and slid to lie on his elbow.

"I went to disneyland last month." I said suddenly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I've never been."

"Seriously? I loved it. I wanna go back it was so much fun." I gushed.

He smiled. "I'm sure."

"Yeah we went to this one show there and it was amazing. . . " I went on and on about my trip and I couldn't help but notice the way he watched me and smiled and laughed at all the right parts.

We continued to talk about our lives and smiling and laughing and teasing like we have always been before.

He reached out his hand for mine and I set my own in his gently giving it a slight squeeze before letting go. Just at his touch my heartbeat went erratic. I couldn't handle any more than that right now.

"How is medical school?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Alright. I mean I love being a doctor but I just miss having a normal life you know. Once I'm a doctor that's going to be my life, and being here with you all again I realize that I don't really want that." He confessed.

I was surprised by his openess. Edward was always very closed off with his feelings, especially to me, so him throwing all that out there took me off gaurd.

"Then why don't you do something else." I suggested.

He made a face and shrugged. "I could but I don't know. I love my job you know. It actually matters, I save lives everyday day, I make things possible for people that shouldn't be. I can't just walk away from saving people."

I smiled at his passion, I always loved how passionate he got about things, it was usually only about things that wern't important though. But now he seemed grown up and actually cared about something that mattered.

"I get it. You love your job but you miss being a 22 year old." I smiled sympathetically at him.

He nodded. "Yeah I guess so. And I miss you." He added on quietly.

I snapped my head up, kind of shocked by the sudden subject change.

"Well I miss you too Edward." I said almost in reaction.

"No I do Bell. So much, you were my best friend." He said truthfully.

I smirked at the memory of a much simpler time, when it was me and him all the time together, happy.

"I know, I really do miss you too." I said more sincerly because in all honestly I do. I always have.

He smiled and once again reached for my hand, I again set my hand gently in his but this time I didn't pull away.

_"Seriously this is what this is about. Your ridiculous Bella." Edward said angrily running a hand through his hair._

_"What are you talking about. You are the one who showed up here, with another girl, after you told me you weren't coming!" I shouted back._

_We were at our state fair basically having a yelling match right in the middle of the huge crowd._

_We were all supposed to come tonight and ride the rides or whatever but Edward said he couldn't make it. Which is fine I wasnt upset or anything. Then he shows up here with his friends, I still said nothing, but now he comes over to me acusing me of being a bitch because I was slighly upset when he walked right past us without a glance._

_I'm sorry but i'm just not in the mood to be ignored by my boyfriend tonight._

_"Bella I said I would try." He argued._

_"Okay so you couldn't have called me? Then you text Em to see if i'm mad at you, you couldn't even ask me yourself?" I asked extremely annoyed at this point._

_"I didn't know, I didn't want this to happen." He gestured between us roughly. "I was going to see you when-"_

_"Edward have you seen. . ." I tuned out the girl who was beside him as she talked to him._

_Tanya Denali, he showed up here with her. Well not exactly with her but her sister Irina was dating his friend Garrett who he was here with, but still it was just fantastic._

_"Yeah okay. I'll be right there." He said to her before turning back to me. She smiled and nodded walking back a few feet._

_"I've gotta go." He said._

_I raised my eyebrows, clearly not happy about this. "Excuse me." I asked._

_"We need to find someone." Was his brillant explaination._

_"I'll see you later bye." He said before reaching his hand out to her. She gently set her's in his and he pulled her in the direction they needed to go._

_I was furious, fuming. As I watched him and her walk away together laughing and talking I couldn't even believe it._

_He left me with another girl, after argueing with me when I was the one totally justified in this fight._

_I could feel it, feel him slipping away from me. I knew it was coming, the end. But I refused to believe it because if I believed it, then it was real. And losing him wasn't something I could handle. Ever_

I gently pulled my hand out of his and coughed nervously. The pain of that night still hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Uh maybe we should find the others." I said standing up quickly.

His eyes held rejection in them but he agreed and stood up beside me.

Rose and I were staying at Alice's because well, we had no furniture. After the boys left, successfully roping them into painting duty tomorrow, we headed to her apartment.

The entire car ride there they talked about me and Edward, which I just ignored and sat in silence in the back.

"Seriously B, how was it? Hanging out with him?" Rose turned around and asked.

I smiled lightly. "Good actually. It wasn't that awkward."

She smiled and turned back to the front.

"Honestly Bell he has never gotten over you." Alice said staring out at the road, which I was grateful for. The snow wasn't making it easy to drive in and with her speed, to say I was nervous was an understatment.

I just sat quietly not really knowing what to make of that comment.

She took my silence as skepticism. "Really Bella, everytime I talk to him he asks about you, he has never dated anybody else, and plus he just came over your house, that couldn't have been easy for him."

Rose 'mhmmed' in the background. I still stood silent, I really didn't want to think like that. Because If I thought like that I may began to think again about how we can actually have a future together and when it doesn't work I will get crushed again and I don't think my heart can take another break.

She sighed in disapproval. "Just think about it Bell." Was the last thing she said before her and Rose started discussing paint shades.

Being with Edward tonight seemed so right, it was fun and exciting, but that's what scares me. I can't fall for him again, I just can't. Maybe what Alice said is true about him but it doesn't change the fact that i'm so broken that I can't even care about him anymore.

When people tell me things about him, when they lecture me about him still caring, I lie. I have to. I pretend I don't care because I _can't _care_._

I did the caring, I fought and fought for us to salvage some type of relationship but it never worked out. I can only try so much before I get exahausted. So I stopped trying, I stopped caring, because then I could be happy. I could pretend he didn't matter anymore and move on.

So now with him back for however long, I can't get wrapped back up in all of that again, I can't think about the fact that the way he looks at me still makes me melt, or the fact that he still cares enough to ask about me, or the fact that if he was truly serious about wanting me back I would go in an instant.

So I sat in silence and listened to the girls talk about paint shades, and furniture. That's all I can care about right now.

**So let me know what you think!**


	3. Story 2

**So this story is actually apart of my other finished story All I Ever Wanted. I wanted to show the story from Edwards point of view and start from the beginning. I just tried out one chapter and actually loved it. And with that story being so popular I thought it would be a perfect addition. So please let me know if you enjoy it as much as I do. And if you've never read my story All I Ever Wanted. I suggest reading that first before reading this Chapter. Thank you all soo much and enjoy:)**

_Edward Cullen._

**Thursday.**

_Welcome to Forks Washington._

The sign read as I walked off the plane, it brought an invoulantary smile to my face.

I was home. Home.

It felt good to think. Scratch that, it felt amazing to think.

I missed it so much. Everything about it. They way the entire town was surrounded by every shade of green imaginable, the way I walk into The Diner and know everyone in there, the way all of my friends and families homes are only 5 minutes away. Everything

Although I still had a few things left in Alaska, where I moved after 2 years of college here in Washington, they would be arriving by the end of the week.

I have been back and forth for a few months trying to stabilize my situation here in Forks, but now I was here officially, for good. No more leaving.

I left here after my best friend Rose and my brother Emmet had their first child, my niece-slash-god daughter, Haley. Even though I enjoyed my role in their lives more than I can describe they had better education in Alaska for my major.

Doctor, well a cardiologist to be more exact. I moved back because well I wanted to but also because Seattle has one of the best Cardiologist programs at their hospital for my residency, which actually turned out kind of perfect.

So I am now an intern in Seattle. And I loved it, I loved being a doctor. It was something between accomplishment and pride. Knowing you save lives it's an enlightening feeling. It's something you can't simply put into words. It was magical, selfless, amazing, terrifying, and absolutely everything I imagined it would be.

My phone rang suddenly and I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Rosalie Hale well Cullen now.

"Hey Rosie." I said happily into the phone.

"Hey loser where are you? I'm waiting you know" She sighed impatiently, I couldn't help but laugh at her, one because well I missed her, and two because she was just so . . . Rosalie.

We always had a very interesting relationship. We have known each other practically our entire lives, she has always been like a sister to me and now, well she officially is. And we acted like it, we teased and made fun of each other, we called each other out on their crap and loved each other for it. We knew that no matter where life took us, we had each other.

"Yes Rosie my dear. I just landed, I will meet you at baggage claim." I said sweetly, which I knew of course would only annoy her even more.

She sighed heavily into the phone and I just laughed knowing that was her sign of agreement.

I hung up and shook my head before making my way to baggage claim. I have always hated airports, they were too busy and full of life in an uncomfortable way.

I navigated my way as quickly as possible, which wasn't difficult, Forks had a relatively small airport, and found my planes baggage.

I smiled when I seen the sight of my overly large brother with his 3 year old daughter on his shoulders and my beautiful sister-in-law, standing beside him with a hand on her hip impatiently,

Their backs were to me, but I could already tell Rose was complaining, and strangely it made me smile. Mostly cause it's what makes Rosalie, her.

"Boo." I said putting my hands on each of their shoulders. Emmet, being that we grew up together just turned around and grinned his big goofy grin you can't help but love.

Rose on the other hand jumped and smacked my chest once she saw it was me. "Edward Anthony Cullen! You are so lucky I'm happy your home or else I would have to beat you." She teased before throwing her arms around my neck.

I chuckled into her hair and wrapped my own arms securely around her, lifting her off her feet. "Ah my feisty Rosie, I missed you."

I put her down and she smiled her genuine smile, that was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at. "You too Eddie."

I rolled my eyes at my much hated nickname, and Emmet slapped me on the back. "Nice to have you home Bro." He said as I gave him a one armed hug.

"Nice to be home. And how about my little woman." I said suddenly turning my attention to the beautiful blond haired child in front of me.

"Uncle Edward." She sang happily reaching her arms down and almost throwing herself of her father's shoulders, which I successfully caught her, although not avoiding a scare from all three of us.

"Hello Haley Lillian Cullen." I said kissing her on her rosy cheek. I have been back and forth from Forks and Alaska all 2 years I was away so I had been in her life pretty consistently.

"I'll get your bags." Emmet said, leaving me and my two favorite girls alone.

Rose put her arm around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder, and lead us to benches nearby.

"So how are you Ed? Really?" She added in, knowing I couldn't not let her in.

"I'm good, very happy to be back. I've missed you all. How's Jas?" I asked about our high school friend, Jasper Whitlock.

"He's doing great he's found some really great ways to pick up business. He's missing them though, even more than usual." She added in a low voice.

I just nodded silently, trying to find a way out of this specific topic. We reached the benches and we sat down and I set Haley on my lap.

"So how's the shop been going?" I asked, referring to my brothers Auto body shop that he owned with Jasper and Rose basically ran the office, she was an office manager.

She nodded. "Great actually, it's been picking up a lot."

"That's great. Did I tell you I don't start my internship until September?"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? You have what 6? 7? months off that crazy."

I laughed and nodded. " I know I'm gonna go stir crazy."

She shook her head. "Nah we'll put you to work." She teased and I smiled, not really minding if they did.

"Got them." Emmet announced, standing in front of us.

Rose looked up and smiled. "Ready baby?" She asked him.

He nodded and I stood up to take a bag from him. "Thanks man."

He nodded and took Haley from me and wrapped his free arm around Rose and kissed her hair.

I always sort of envied my brothers family, don't get me wrong I was extremely proud and amazed with the wonderful life he built for them, but it seemed to come so simple.

They fell in love as 14 year olds, got married at 18 and had a kid at 20. It all just worked out perfectly for them. Easy, no drama, no heart ache.

Whereas I, didn't quite have as much luck. My relationships have all been the epitome of complicated, heartbreak, dysfunction. It never seemed to just work out for me, and that I envied.

0000000000000000000000000

**Friday.**

I walked into Rose and Emmet's house and couldn't help but smile. They have honestly done extremely well for themselves. I was proud, never knew my brother had it in him.

I walked down the hallway that lead to their family room in the rear of the house. "Uncle!" Haley squealed before hitting my legs with full force. I detached her arms and lifted her up.

"Hales!" I sang happily and kissed her forehead. "How's my baby doll?"

She smiled. "I have 8 teeth!" She announced randomly.

I laughed and shook my head at the mind of 3 year olds. "Well congratulations my dear." I set her down and walked further into the room.

"Hey bro." Emmet said from the couch I bumped fists with him and plopped down beside him.

"How's it going?" I asked as I looked at the large screen in front of us. Football was playing, of course.

"Good." He said, completely engrossed in the game.

I knew I wasn't gonna get much conversation from him so I got up and decided to find Rose.

I found her in the kitchen cooking, looking totally in place, like she was right at home. I always knew she had a natural maternal instinct to her.

"Hey Rosie." I greeted walking into the kitchen.

She lifted her head, making her long blonde curls shake and fall exactly into place once again.

"Helloooo my love, come taste this." She held out her spoon for me to test.

I walked over quickly and tasted whatever she was making and it was good, very good actually.

"That tastes amazing Rose. What is it?" I asked while sitting on the counter beside her.

"You'll see." She sang. I just rolled my eyes and she winked before smacking my leg for sitting on her counter.

"So how's work." I asked conversationally once she went back to cooking.

She nodded. "Good. "

"I'm going to be bugging you guys constantly the next few months." I teased.

"I hope you do. I'm always so bored, oh you know what you can watch Haley for me, give your poor momma a break."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please you know she loves it."

Rose looked at me and nodded. "Still you can take her sometimes, I'm sure she would love it."

"Of course." I agreed, who wouldn't want to spend their day with the most amazing little girl, right?

"Speaking of is mom and dad coming?" I asked curiously since I hadn't seen them since I have been home.

She shook her head while turning down the burner on the stove. "No Carlisle had some benefit dinner of some sort. But we are going over tomorrow, and we still go over on Wednesdays." She said as moved around her drawers to get the things she was in need of.

I smiled at that. Wednesday dinners. I'm sure they were quite smaller now a days, but they still held some nostalgia to me.

I nodded. "What about Jasper?"

As if perfect timing Em and Jasper came barreling in the kitchen, rather loudly. "Speak of the devil." Rose teased as they walked in.

I hopped off the counter and walked over to the boys. "Hey Jazzy. How are you man?" I asked while giving him a hug.

"Good, good. How you like being home?" He asked as we men sat on the dining room table to visit.

"It's nice. I don't start work for 7 months though, so I'm going to be in need of a distraction." I laughed.

He nodded and smiled "Oh believe me you won't be bored."

I smirked and nodded, I never really thought so.

"Em! Where is your daughter?" Rose asked suddenly realizing she isn't in here with the only adults.

"Oh crap!" He said, standing up quickly and running out the door.

Jas and I laughed and Rose just shook her head, but had a small smile on her face.

It was great to be home.

0000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

I arrived at my childhood home to find out I was the only one coming tonight. Emmet had to stay home and watch Haley because Rose was out for some reason. I was slightly shocked by the change of plans considering Rose just told me about them last night.

"Honey can you set the table?" My mother asked.

"Of course." I said setting the table for three which is strange we always had such a full house.

I got home and my mother hugged me for a good 10 minutes saying she couldn't believe I lived there so long and that I was never allowed to leave Forks again, and other things like that. And my father was of course interested in my residency, questioning me on everything about the Seattle hospital, since he was a doctor himself. Chief of Surgery actually, so he of course wanted to make sure everything went right.

Once everything was set and dinner was ready we all settled down to eat.

"So when do you start son?" My dad asked.

"September." I answered before taking a drink.

"Well that's a long ways away honey." My mother pointed out the obvious.

I just nodded.

"Well you can always come help out at the hospital with me if you get to bored." My dad offered.

I nodded. "I may just take you up on that dad. Although Em and Jas are already starting on how they want to teach me how to, I don't know do something with pin stripping." I shrugged not really understanding them to when they start talking about cars. "And Rose said I could take Haley off your a hands a few times a week." I said turning to my mother.

"Oh please, I love it you know that." She said with a wave of her hand. It was true, my mom was practically built to be a mother, she didn't have an unmaternal bone in her body, yet somehow she was even a better grandmother.

Me and my dad both laughed at her almost in admiration. It was one of the many reasons why we loved her, Why everyone loved her.

"So do you know what Rose was doing tonight?" I asked my mom conversationally.

She shook her head. "No I don't honey."

"Oh." I said still wondering who she was out with.

"Something about an old friend." My dad spoke up. I looked up curiously.

"Old friend?" I asked confused. I would know all her old friends. I have known her forever.

"I don't know son." He said taking another bite. "Em just called to say they weren't going to make it because Rose had plans with some old friends." He elaborated.

I just nodded and continued to eat. Had plans with some old friends? Oh please she had to have made these so called "plans" today. I doubt they could really even be called that.

I sighed, really curious as to why Emmet and Rose seemed to give no information, it wasn't like them. They told my parents everything. And Emmet not showing up with Haley just because Rose couldn't come? It was all just a little strange to be nothing. And I was curious.

**Sunday.**

I called Rose in the morning, my curiosity at an all time high, to the point I no longer could not know.

"Hey Rose." I said once she picked up the phone.

"Oh hey." She said sounding completely distracted.

"Where were you and Em last night. Ma said you guys canceled?" I asked trying to sound casually. As if it hadn't been eating me alive all night. It was really pathetic actually, I seriously need to get a hobby if I'm going to make it through the next 7 months.

"Oh yeah I went out so Em stayed with Haley." She said nonchalantly, once again giving me absolutely no info.

"Oh yeah. Who with?" I pursued further.

"What?" She asked, truly sounding and if she had no idea what I had just said.

I chuckled. "What are you doing Rose?" She sounded as if she were doing 10 things at once.

"Sorry. I'm late for work and I'm trying to finish getting ready while trying to do Haley's hair and make sure her outfit isn't to outrageously crazy." She laughed breathlessly, as if she was running around in a frenzy.

"Oh does mom have her today?" I asked with as small laugh at her frantic movement I could hear on the line.

"No, I was actually going to call you when I got to work. Um. . ." She paused.

"Yeah." I aged on now extremely curious. She actually sounded as if she stopped doing a million things at once and was fully concentrated on this subject.

"Alice and Bella are in town." She said quickly.

My heart stopped at the sound of her name. It came as such a shock. I haven't heard from either of them since well, graduation. 4 years ago. It was almost unbelievable, that they were here.

"Oh?" I tried to say casually. But wanted to really know more, I mean why were they here after basically no contact for 4 years, no calls, no visits, no anything. We were all extremely close in high school, best friends, but it now seemed so foreign that they could hang around us all as if we were 18 again.

Yet it put a jolt in my heart to know she was nearby, that I could see her anytime. It was a strange sensation, one I hadn't felt in 4 years, my odd connection to Bella. One I have never been able to deny.

"Yeah she looks amazing." Yeah thanks Rose that's what I want to hear, I thought bitterly.

"Oh yeah. I would love to see her. Where is she staying?" I truly did, I was to say the least, curious. Does she act the same? How does she look? How will she react when she sees me? How will I react when I see her?

"Um I don't know but she will be here until next Sunday so I figured we can all have dinner before she leaves." She said.

"Okay sounds good. Is Hales staying with her or what?" I asked finally realizing that's probably why my question even brought up the subject.

"Yeah she wants to get to know her."

"She should considering she is her godmother and never even met her." I said a little bitterly.

"Ed." Rose warned. "leave her alone she 's beautiful and successful and has done nothing wrong and feels bad enough." Rose scolded.

"Bella has always been beautiful." I said almost offended.

I could hear Rose scoff. "I know Edward but you get what I'm saying."

I sighed. "Yeah I know." I said in defeat. "So how is she? I mean is she the same? Is she all bitchy Californian now? How's Al? What did Jas say? Has he seen her? Did Bella go see him?" Once I started asking questions they couldn't stop, I kept thinking of more and more.

She chuckled. "Slow down Bud. Okay um she is still our Bella, maybe a tad more confident and mature, which isn't a bad thing, she's basically the Bella we all knew she was capable of." She started out.

I had to smile at that statement though. Something about knowing she was still my Bella, made me feel so much better, like a giant weight lifted off my chest.

"Um Ali, is still Ali, she is adorable as always, I haven't spoken to Jas, he has not seen Alice but Bella went over there right away."

That also made me smile, of course she would go there first, Jasper and Bella's relationship was very much similar to Rose and I's. No they didn't necessarily act the same as us but they grew up together as best friends and have been since. I always respected their friendship because I could relate.

"So yeah but I have to go run Haley to Bella's. I will talk to you later. Don't stalk her please. She will see you when she's ready."

I scoffed. "I don't stalk."

"Edward." She warned.

"Fine." I grunted, admitting defeat.

"Okay be good. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too." I said in defeat and hung up.

So Bella is in town. This should be interesting. Why did that fact brighten up my day, well more than my day my whole entire aspect of the recent few weeks of my life. It was strange how after 4 years the sound of her name still sent my heart in a frenzy.

"Hey honey?" I sighed heavily, reality finally setting in.

"In here babe." I called back.

**SO let me know what you think! Please review:)**


	4. Story 3

**So this story is something I started and immediatly loved the idea of it. I have quite a few chapters of this stiry but I get so distracted with so many ideas in my head I simply can't focus on one. So thats what im hoping you guys can help me with:) **

**Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice Swan were 3 sisters who couldn't be any closer. After an alarming call from there father they return to there home town to visit him, with there husbands and children. There father soon drops devestating news on them that starts the beginning of the end. Their entire lives , that were seemingly perfect, get flipped upside down so much the only thing there sure of is there love for each other. This story is set as them as adults. **

**So let me know about this one also:)**

**_Just Breathe_**

_There's always something tomorrow  
So I say let's make the best of tonight  
Here comes the rest of our lives- Graham Colton_

Chapter One- Best Days

There it was, home. Thought Rosalie as she and her family drove into her father's driveway. By the looks of it, her sisters haven't arrived yet.

She smiled at the thought of having her sisters and father all together in this house again. She really missed him.

"We are here kiddos!" Emmet her loving and wondeful husband announced.

Rose looked back to see Lillian, her oldest, just smile and look out the window with her legs crossed. Rose had to laugh at how much Lilly carried herself like her mother, she was way to mature for a 6 year old.

She then looked over to her newest edition, Lucas. He was only 5 months and perfect.

"Hi baby were here. This is your first time at your grandpa's." Rose cooed to the baby boy in his carseat. Lucas looked up at his mother as she talked as if he really could understand her.

Emmet was already unloading there luggage when Rose finally got out of the car. She opened the door for her daughter before walking to the other side of the car to unbuckle Luke.

"Got everything babe?" She asked Emmet as she took Lillian's hand and walked with her two children towards the large, gorgeous stone house.

"Yeah." He announced before shutting the trunk.

Rose walked right into her childhood home knowing it wouldn't be locked even though Charlie was at work. That's just how it was in Forks, there was no need to lock your doors when you knew practically everyone in town. Plus everyone knew Charlie was the Chief of Police so no one would dare break into his house.

"Lil your sharing a room with the kids so got get your stuff set up before they get here." Rosalie instructed her daughter well she followed her husband up the stairs to her old bedroom.

Emmet flopped there luggage down on the bed and sighed heavily. Being in Forks in January was odd for him, he hasn't been in the cold since he was 18.

Once Rose and him got married the moved to Pheonix, they come visit Forks regularly but only usually during the summer.

"You okay hun?" He asked his beautiful wife when he noticed her sitting on her bed with Lucas between her legs absentmindedly playing with his hair while he sucked on his shoe string.

She looked up as if coming out from deep thought. "Yeah. Just worried." She answered truthfully.

Rose of course was excited to be with her family but it was a little unusual and it scared her. Her father had invited them all down here for 2 weeks, which isn't normal. They came in the summer and he went down to Arizona for Christmas. That's how it's always been since she can remember.

So why the sudden change? Why was it so urgent that they all come down here now? She knew her thoughts were running a little wild but she was still on edge. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"About what?" Emmet asked his wife truley curious about what could be worrying her so much.

She shrugged and smiled smally. "Nothing really. I'm just being irrational." She shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

"Your worried why were down here?" Emmet said knowing thats exactly what she was thinking. Because in all honesty he was a little nervous about it too. Maybe not scared but mostly curious. They whole situation is just odd.

Rose smiled at her husband for knowing her so well. "A little." She said in a whisper. She didn't want to worry him with her insecureties so she decided to just drop it and have a good weekend.

"Helloo?" She heard her little sister's bell like voice ring out. She smiled automatically at the sound.

"Sounds like your sis is here lets go down." Emmet said grabbing Luke from Rose and helping her to her feet.

Alice could tell by the way the trees were and the way the road winded that they were almost there. They were almost home.

She looked back at her 2 daughters and smiled as they chattered to eachother excitedly. She could remember being exactly like that with her sisters at that age. Heck, they are still like that.

She looked over at her husband and sighed heavily, he had his bluetooth on and was going on and on about some buisness or whatever. He was working, always working. Even now when they are supposed to be on vacation, she knows he won't last the whole 2 weeks.

"Jaz honey we are almost here, how about you hang up?" She tried to say in the nicest voice but she knew her annoyance slipped out.

He just put up his finger to her to signal 1 more minute. She just rolled her eyes and looked forward crossing her arms.

"Mommy were almost there?" Lexi her oldest who was 5, asked. Kids listen to everything she thought to herself. Her and Jazzy really need to be more careful.

"Yes honey, in about 3 seconds we are going to see grandpa's house come out of the tree's watch for it." She told her daughters and pointed to where she knew the house would be appearing.

Both of the girls streached in there seats, well the most there booster seats would allow, and peered out the window.

Alice laughed as she watched Rachel, her baby who was 3, immitate Lex exactly. She looked up to her sister so much, just like Alice did , being the baby too.

"Ready. . ." Alice said, "There." She announced and Lexi began to cheer so of course Rachel followed.

Alice laughed and looked over to see Jasper still on the phone not paying any attention to the excitment building off there daughters.

"Oh look auntie Rosie is already here." Alice said seeing her sisters white Lexus SUV parked in the driveway.

"Yay Lilly!" Lexi sang happily knowing her cousin would be there too.

Jasper parked the car and Alice looked over at him still annoyed that he hadn't got off the phone. She stared at him in silence for a few moments and he jsut ignored her and looked forward.

She hopped out of the car and slammed her door shut before opening the side door to unbuckle her girls.

"Get the stuff." She said coldly before slamming that door too and carrying her two baby girls into her childhood home that she had missed so much.

"Helloo" She sang as she set the girls down in the front hallway.

"Auntie Alice!" Lilly sang coming and running into her aunts arms. Alice was bending down waiting for her beautiful niece to fall into them.

"Well how is my gorgeous niece?" Alice asked as she fluffled her blonde curls and kissed her forehead.

"Good." She said smiling as if she was 5 years older than she was. Alice couldn't believe how much she was like Rose, it was unreal.

"Good. Where is mom and dad?" Alice asked standing up as Lilly gave hugs to the girls.

"Upstairs putting there things away." Lilly answered perfectly.

Alice heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see her sister and brother-in-law, who was carrying her beautiful new nephew, coming down the stairs.

Alice smiled at the sight of her. "Well hello Rosie." She sang.

"Oh my goodness! My boy." Alice sang immediatly taking Lucas from Emmet.

"Isn't he just precious." She whispered and she cradled the dark haired blue eyed baby boy. He stared up at her curiously while he contently sucked on his pacifier.

Emmet leaned over and gave his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Jasper?" He asked her.

"Getting the bags." She waved her hand, still slightly annoyed with him but mostly just to occupied staring at Lucas.

"Hey buddy." Rose said leaning over to give her baby sister a kiss on the cheek. "How are you guys?"

Alice finally tore her eyes away from the baby and looked up at Rose. "Great. What about you guys?"Alice couldn't help but feel a tug of guilt as she so easily lied to her sister.

Rose could see something bother Alice for a second but it quickly faded, Alice always did have quick mood changes, she didn't stick with one thought for long.

"Good." Rose answered before walking around Alice to her little nieces.

"Hey my princess'" She sang bending down with her arms open.

"Aunt Rosie." They sang running into her arms.

"How are you my baby girls?" She asked once they pulled away.

"Good." They both said in there little mouse voices. Lexi was more like Alice, she was tiny and very fairy like, she had dark hair and green eyes, she was the eldest. Rachel looked more like Jazzy, she had the blonder hair and blue eyes. They were both adorable.

Rose stood up and let the girls run off and play. "Common lets go get some wine." Rose suggested to Alice leading there way to the kitchen.

Rose sat on the stool and Alice came over handing Lucas to her, not before giving him a kiss on the nose, and went to pick out a wine.

"Have you heard from Bella?" Alice asked as she took out two glasses.

Alice was the youngest of the three sisters, so was always treated as such. When she was younger she resented them for babying her but as she grew up she knew they thought of her as an equal and was extremely grateful they took care of her the way the did.

Alice looked up to her sisters more than anything. Rose was always drop dead gorgeous and confident, but Bella was beautiful and unique in a different way. She always stood back and let Rose take the spotlight in most things but when she needed to she had this strength in her that Alice has always admired more than anything.

"Yeah they were right behind us so she should be here shortly." Rosalie answered as Alice handed her a wine glass.

Alice hopped up onto the counter and crossed her legs. "How 'bout daddy?" Alice was very curious about why there father asked them to come up in the middle of January with no real warning and reason. It was all just a tiny bit strange.

"He should be off in a hour or so." Rose said while trying to keep the glass away from Luke, who was trying to grab it. Alice laughed at the baby and smiled and waved at him when his attention turned to her.

After Emmet and Jasper took the bags upstairs they made there way into the kitchen with there wives.

"Jazzy!" Rose sang once he entered. "How are you?" She asked as he made his way over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Hi buddy." He said immdiatley taking one of Lucas' hands and talking to him.

"Off the phone?" Alice asked a little more snidley then she intented, but she just took a sip of her wine.

Jasper ignored her and walked over to sit on the dining room table. Yes, he was on the phone for a long time earlyer but it was an important buisness call, Alice just needed to understand that.

"Beer Jas?" Emmet asked heading over to the fridge. He knew his father in law kept beer in stock at all times.

"Sure man." Jasper said and Emmet handed him a bottle before settling in a chair beside Jaz at the table.

Charlie's kitchen was large and beautiful. It was open and had 3 huge windows facing into the big back yard, which was now currently covered in snow. It had and island with a few bar chairs, where Rosalie and Lucas where currently located, and a full L length shape of counters. Off to the side was a large dining room table. It was always Rosalie's favorite place to be when she was here.

They then heard two little children enter the house. "Hi!" They screamed not even bothering to come in the kitchen but going straight to there cousin's.

"There here." Alice sang with a laugh.

Bella smiled as the house she spent the most of her teenage years came into view. Home.

She smiled as she seen her sister's vehicles already in the driveway, they were all here again, as a family.

"Were here!" Her husband sang as he took there place in the driveway, Bella's place in the driveway.

"Yay!" Her children sang from the backseat. She turned around and smiled at there eager, beaming faces.

Edward reached over for her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Ready love?" He asked his wife.

She looked over at him with her chocolate waves waving with the movement of her head. "Yeah." She whispered and smiled, but something was wrong with it. Edward could tell.

Bella was like her sisters, concerened about this rushed trip down to Forks. She was of course excited to see her father since he couldn't make it down for Christmas this year, but she still couldn't get the nervous feeling out of her stomach. That natural instinct that pulled at her heart, telling her something's wrong.

"Everything will be fine Bell." Edward said soothingly, already predicting what his wife's worried thoughts were about.

She looked at him and nodded. As soon as there father put the car in park, Brendon, 5 years old, and Brooke, 4 years old, were out of the car and running into the house.

Bella laughed at her kids and just shook her head. Edward made it to her door and opened it before she could, _always the gentleman_, she thought to herself.

He took her hand saying something about getting the luggage later and lead her to the large stone home standing before them.

"Hello. We're here." Bella called out as they set there coats and scarfs on the hooks in the front hallway.

"In here Bell." Her youngest sister Alice called out, and Bella automatically smiled at the sound of her voice.

They walked to the rear of the house, where the kitchen was located, to see her sisters and brothers in various spots around the kitchen.

"Hi." Bella waved and everyone smiled.

"Bella!" Alice squealed while jumping off the counter and into her big sisters arms. Bella laughed but hugged her back just as tightly.

"Hello love how are you?" Bella asked her baby sister. Alice was and always will be her baby, her little sister that she had to protect and take care of no matter what.

"Good." Alice answered while walking over to greet her brother in law.

"Hey bro how are you?" Bella asked as she gave Jaz a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Upon seeing Lucas Bella immidiatly made a bee line for him and took him in her arms and kissed his face all up.

"Hello handome. How's my little man." She cooed at Lucas.

"Hey babe." Rose said leaning over to kiss her younger sister on the cheek, while Bella put Lucas to her chest and rocked him.

"Hi Rosie." Bella winked at her sister and gave her brother-in-law a kiss on the cheek. Bella always had a great relationship with her older sister. Her and Rose where a team, the worked together, taking care of Ali, there mother, no matter what it was they were together.

Them being closest in age always understood eachother more, Alice was there baby sister who they loved just as much but she was still someone they felt the need to protect. They would shield Ali from any unhappiness, as much as possible, but confide in eachother. They were best friends.

Bella took a seat next to Rose on the stools, at the island and Alice brought her over a glass of wine. Bella took it gratefully and set her curly haired nephew in her lap.

"So where is my squirt?" Emmet asked curious to where his nephew was. Before Lucas, Brendon was the only boy so he was of course the uncles favorite. They loved to play sports with him, wrestle, anything boys do, they did with him. And he loved it.

"With the girls i'm assuming." Edward answered while making faces at Luke, while he smiled at his uncle Edward.

Just then all 5 children came running in the kitchen towards the backyard, not taking a second glance at the adults.

"Hey!" Bella said stopping them in there tracks.

She smiled and lifted her free arm, that wasn't holding Lucas. "Hello." She said in an obvious voice.

Brooke and Brendon then made there way to all there uncles and aunt's, givng them there greetings.

Edward then lifted each girl as they came to greet him and Bella, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then leaning her over to give one to there aunt Bella.

They of course found this extremely amusing and giggled like crazy. After running out of nieces Edward picked up Brooke without realizing.

"Hey I already seen you guys." She argued as her father held her towards her mother.

"So momma's always can use kisses." Bella said and Brooke giggled and leaned over to give her mother a kiss.

Brendon sucessfully roped his father and uncles into playing with them outside, it wasn't all that difficult to do.

"Wait." Rose said stopping them all once again, including the 3 big kids that were just as excited to go outside.

"Coats, hats, and gloves." Alice finished for her. They all made there way to the front hall to put on there snow gear.

Living in Pheonix none of the children were really used to snow, they visited Forks a few times a year but never in the winter. So it was strange for them to have to bundle up just to play outside.

Alice giggled as they all came back ready to go and fled out the back door. "Those men are worse than the kids I swear." Alice mused shaking her head.

"So where is dad?" Bella asked Rose once all had quited down in the house.

"Work. Should be home in a little." Rose said distractedly, as she stared straight in front of her at nothing really.

"I miss him." Rose said in a small voice, it had been at least 7 months since she last saw her father. Growing up she was a daddy's girl through and through, and even though she grew up without him for most of her life, she remained a special bond with him.

There mother Renee took them with her to Pheonix when she left Charlie when they girls were no more than 5,4 and 2. They visited him in the summers but when they were older there mom sent them to come live with him.

Rose was 17, Bella 16 and Alice 14. So it wasn't untill they lived here did Bella and Alice really bond with there father. Alice more quickly than Bella. Alice was extremely bubbly and loving, more like Renee, whereas Bella is more like Charlie, more reserved, so it took them longer to open up to eachother.

"I've forgotten how beautiful the snow is." Bella mused as she watched the children spin happily in the white blanket outside.

"Speak for yourself I love the sun!" Alice said stubbornly.

Alice originally was against the move, she didn't want to move here and was not happy about it. But she adjusted and eventually met Jasper here so she couldn't come to regret it, even if she wanted too.

All three men where friends from grade school, and grew up here, so once the three sisters moved to town, it was perfect from there. Well almost.

So even if Forks wasn't there first choice, none of the three girls could ever say they resented the move, they all found the love of there lives here and reconnected with there father.

"So why do you think we're down here?" Bella finally asked the queston that was plaguing all there minds.

"Maybe he just wants to see us and all his grandchildren." Alice answered naivly.

"No." Bella and Rose said simoutaneously, making all three girls laugh.

"He obviously has something to tell us." Rose said once it got silent again.

"I suppose, I just hope he isn't going to announce he is married to a 30 year old stripper." Bella teased as she laid her cheek on Luke's head.

Alice laughed loudly once. "Oh B. Where your mind goes too." She shook her head at her sister.

Bella jsut shrugged. "You never know." She defended, taking a sip of her wine.

"I do miss him." Rose repeated once again.

"Yeah," Bella whispered softly, truley missing her father.

"You think maybe that's why he asked us to come?" Alice mused. Bella and Rose both looked up at her curiously.

"I mean maybe he just misses us, and his grandkids, I know we miss him, so what's the problem with that." She shrugged, Alice always did have the simplest mind, although it ran a million miles a minute with so many things at once, but her heart was always pure and looked at the world almost in a naive way. Maybe because shes the baby and was always treated as such.

"Maybe." Bella said with a smile, mostly humoring her sister.

Rose and Bella shared a look of understanding, they both knew it wasn't just as simple as that. As much as they would love to believe that was the reason, they weren't shielded from the world as Alice was, they knew it was something serious, but it scared them too much to think what.

"I don't know I think maybe-" The sound of the door closing stopped Rose mid-sentence.

"Hello." Charlie's gruff voice called from the front hall, he knew his girls were here by each of there cars occuping there spots and his cruiser took the last. The house was finally they way it was supposed to be, full.

"In here daddy." Alice announced.

Not 4 seconds later he came walking in, in his chief of police uniform.

He smiled upon immediatly seeing his 3 beautiful daughters. "Ah my 3 favorite girls." He sang giving each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Where's my grandchildren?" He asked noticing it's too quiet in here. He then spotted one, the newest, in Bella's arms.

This was his first time seeing his new grandson. "Oh my goodness." He said barely audible before gently lifting him out of Bella's arms.

"And you must be Lucas." He sang softly to the brown haired, blue eyed baby in his arms.

"He just turned 5 months." Rose told him as she came to her fathers side and layed her head on his shoulder as he stared and Luke.

"He's precious." He said almost in approval, which Rosalie was suprisingly happy to hear, almost like she needed it from her father. She always needed to know she made him proud, even if she already knew she liked it verbalized.

"So where are the other ones." He snapped out of his baby daze and looked up to his other daughters.

"Out back with the guys." Bella said pointing towards the backyard.

He looked out the large window and nodded. "Ah."

Rose then went to the back door. "Grandpa's here." She called out, alarming the kids and men it was time to come in.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." Alice announced standing up, knowing the kids will be cold once they come in.

Then in a rush all 5 kids and 3 big one's came in and were greeted by Charlie.

With all the chatter and noise that filled the tiny kitchen, the house was nothing but full of content and love. _Perfect_. They all thought somewhere in the back of there minds.

Bella woke up to find everyone else still in bed, she walked down the stairs softly and made it to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of coffee when she seen her father reading the paper outside.

She smiled to herself, for as long as she knew him he always read his paper out on that bench, every morning. Not matter the weather, which she always thought that was crazy, like this morning for instance.

She grabbed a throw off the back of the couch, and wrapped it around her, before walking into the cold, chilling air of Forks and sat beside her father.

"Hi daddy." She greeted as she plopped beside him.

Charlie looked up from his morning paper and smiled at his middle daughter, Bella.

"Well hello honey. Goodmorning." He smiled at her blanket wrapped around her, she always did complain about the cold.

"Morning." Bella said and leaned her head against her dad's shoulder.

"You look tiered." He commented while studying his daughters face, she looked more worn then usual, tired, she had bags under her eyes, and her eyes weren't as shiny as usual.

"I am dad. Thats what 2 kids does to you." Bella laughed lightly but yawned.

He nodded. "Yes I do know. Your doing great though Bells." Charlie said so sincerly BElla had to look up to see his face.

She sat up and looked at her father curiously. "Thank you dad." She said a little confused.

"You are Bells, you have a wonderful husband and two great children, i am extremely proud of you." He said sincerely, he ment every word.

Bella looked up at him with tears in her eyes and felt herself choke up at his words. "I don't know daddy. I feel like I am constantly failing. Failing my kids, failing Edward, failing Rose and Al, failing everyone." She whispered, her voice cracking with every word.

Charlie just smiled at his daughter, which she was slightly confused about.

"Oh Bella, ever since you were a little girl you had this need, to please everyone. You always felt you weren't doing enough. But honey let me tell you. You are." He wiped her tears that fell from her face and cupped his hand around her cheeks.

"Your the rock of this family Bell. Don't you know? You are the one who keeps us together. Ever since I can remember you had this strength in you, a strength I have never seen before. You help your sisters, your mom, your family, even me, and yet you still feel you don't do enough." They both laughed lightly.

"Bella don't ever sell yourself short, you are remarkable, your my iron rod, my rock, my strenght, always have been."

She nodded and a few more silent tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you daddy." She cried before throwing herself into his arms.

He held her to his chest and kissed her head. "Oh I love you too baby girl."

Rose was taking her father on a walk, which apparently he does everyday.

She hooked her arm in his,and the bundled up and walked in the slow, fall of the snow.

"So how are you Rosie?" Charlie asked her.

She sighed heavily. "I'm good daddy. How are you? Living in your big huge house all alone." She said playfully.

"Oh I'm fine, I like being alone, you know that. Although I miss you girls."

She nodded. "Oh I don't know dad, Alice seems to be worried about something she won't tell us, and Edward seems distracted, maybe I can ask them if there's-"He cut off her rambling with laughter.

She looked up slightly confused.

He shook his head. "Ah my Rose Petal, always the mother hen. Ever since you were a little girl you had this internal instinct to protect and care for everyone. You always made sure Bella, adn Alice were okay, you have always been born to be a mother. Which you are excellent at." She smiled at her fathers compliment.

"But honey, sometimes you need to let them make there own mistakes. I know you don't want them to get hurt, but sometimes thats how they learn. I love how protective you are of you sisters, and me, and your family. Your the one who helps everyone back on there feet. Never stop, my dear. Your sisters need you to pick them up when they fall, you just need to let them first, your the protecter of this family, you keep us safe."

She had tears in her eyes at her father's description of someone she hopes she really is, although she had doubts. "Thanks daddy." She whispered, her voice thick with tears.

He smiled, his old wrinkly smile and kissed her hair. "I love you baby."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. "I love you too daddy."

Alice went with her father to the grocery store, so they could cook dinner for everyone tonight.

She picked up a tomato and examined it, before setting it back down.

"So dad, how are you? Any latest scandals?" She asked playfully.

Charlie had to smile at his youngest daughter, she really was a bright light in this awfully dark, dreary world.

"I'm afraid not dear. I'm just a boring old man."

She turned around and smirked. "Oh don't worry daddy, we won't let you be boring. You got us." She winked at him before turning back to the tomatos.

He laughed and shook his head. "True, true. So how are you Ali, your sister seems to be worried about you. She seems to think something is bothering you and your not telling us?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Rose was born worried dad."

"I didn't say it was her." He tested.

She turned around. "It is isn't it?" She asked with one eyebrow raised, challenging him.

He laughed. "Of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, of course. That woman." She shook her head dramatically.

"She just worries about you honey. You are going to need her one day, don't ever forget that."

Alice nodded, knowing it was the truth, as annoying as her older sister was she loved her so much. She knew Rose just wants to protect her.

"Well she's right dad." She sighed heavily.

Charlie paused for a minute, slightly worried about what could be wrong in his precious daughters life. "Well what is it honey?"

She finally got all her tomatos so she moved on to avacodos. "It's Jazzy." She said barely above a whisper.

"What about him Al?"

"He works all the time, i mean all the time. I never see him and when we do we fight, and I don't know dad, what if I made a mistake." She admitted in a whisper.

"What? What mistake, babe?" He asked.

"In marrying him. I mean what if he isn't who I thought he was, what if we aren't meant to be together." She finished sadly.

Admitting the truth out loud was hard for Alice, actually hearing what she has been thinking for months actually made it feel real.

"Oh honey." Charlie said shaking his head, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you think I would have walked you down the aisle if I didn't think Jas was a good guy? Or that I thought you two weren't made for eachother?"

Alice just sniffed.

"I gave you away to him because I know he is your soulmate, because I know you both love each other so much. You may be going through a rough time honey but it was not a mistake. I promise you that."

She nodded and wiped her tears. "I know daddy, I know. I just needed to be reassured."

He smiled, and wiped her last tear. "That's what i'm here for kiddo."

She laughed and pulled her dad into a hug.

Charlie sighed and hugged his daughter back as tightly as he could, his heart breaking at her pain.

"Ali dear, we all look at you for light, for refreshment in this broken, messed up world. Your the heart and soul of this family. You keep our spirits up and make us smile when we need too. Always remember, we need you too. Your sisters, even if they won't admit it, need you."

She pulled back a little confused. "Thanks dad, but I don't know if your right." She said humbly, not really thinking she was that big of a deal in this family.

"You are baby, and go easy on Jazzy, talk to him honey. Because one of these days your not going to be able to get by without him, your going to wake up one morning and not be able to face the day without him. You need him Alice, and you love him."

She nodded, knowing her father was right. "Thanks dad."

He sighed heavily and smiled. This was harder than he thought.

**Thank you for reading. Please review:)**


	5. Story 4

**Now this story is completely different from anything i've ever wrote. It focuses on all brand new characters, which just happen to be the gangs children. Its a totally new take on everything its of course AH like all my stories but it skips past the usual characters story's and falls onto a new generation. I'm unsure about this one but its one ive been planning for a long time. So please have an open mind. It follows Bella and Edward Cullens marriage as well as their 4 children, there relationship with Rosalie and Emmet Cullen, Edwards brother, and there 3 children, there best friend Jasper Whitlock, a widow, and his daughter,as well as the youngest Cullen brother Aden, Esme and Carlisles child. Also there enstranged old friend. Alice Brandon with her 3 daughters. **

**Summary: after years of friendship and family this story follows the lives of the Cullens clan's children. There love, there loss, there friendships. But after 15 years how can an old friend expect to return with her 3 troublemaking daughters, and think the friendships she burned weren't still going to haunt her? And with the Vanderputten sisters in town it stirs up the Cullen kids mundane live's more ways then one. **

**So please let me know what you think, and remember there is soo much more story than whats in this 1st chapter. Thank you enjoy:) **

**As for now this story is untitled**

Chapter 1

A sunny day in Forks, Washington is rare, but today was one. The Cullen kids decided to take full advantage of it. With only 3 weeks before school they wanted to do one last hoorah.

Mason Anthony Cullen the oldest of 4, filled his truck with his 3 sisters and uncle who was only a year older than him and they headed to the beach.

Landon Isaiah Cullen loaded up his Camero with his brother and sister and there close friend. And followed close behind.

Renee, who they called Renni, was the oldest daughter out of the three and was named after her late grandmother. She was 15 and going to be a sophomore in high school. She wasn't too worried, she was a straight A student, a cheerleader and generally pretty popular. Well being a Cullen it was natural with their strikingly good looks and smarts. She had the strangest color of bronze hair, which she inherited from her father, that was long and naturally wavy in a way that made any girl jealous. She had sparkling green eyes, also from her father, that made every guy melt and was medium height and very slender. She was a knockout by any man's standards.

All she was concerned about was her little sister Carlie joining her this year. They were only a year apart but were as different as night and day. Carlie looked more like her mother unlike Renni. Carlie was of course beautiful but was more plain then her sister. She had dark brown hair to her middle back, hazel eyes, a mix of both her parents', and was the shortest of her siblings. She also wasn't athletic like Renni she was clumsy, also from her mother, and enjoyed reading and studying more than partying and cheerleading.

Renni loved her sister dearly but she knew that as a Cullen you were held to a certain standard here in Forks, and she was concerned Carlie wasn't going to fit in the way the school expected her to. Between Renni, Mason, her older brother, and her uncle Aden, people knew them as athletic popular types, not to mention Landon, and Liam her cousins. But she was glad they're cousin Lauren will be coming with Carlie too, they have been best friends since birth basically and she knew they would hang in with each other.

Renni looked over at her brother Mason who was driving. Mason was almost the spitting image of her father at 16. Except for his hair was a mix of both colors of their parents. But he had the same green eyes and same exact built. He made literally every girl at Forks High swoon, and boy did he know it. He was cocky and arrogant and played into every stereotype everyone gave him. He was the star football player and looking to get recruited by many ivy league colleges. He dated any and every girl he wanted. It disappointed Renni because she knew her brother, the real Mason, and he was very kind and sweet. But at school he was a whole new person, one she wasn't very fond of.

Then there was Aden, her uncle, although only 2 years older than her. He was almost the exact opposite of Mason. He too was an amazing football player and very attractive. But unlike Mason he didn't play into it. He was humble and very respectful, although grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle demanded it. He looked a mix between his two brothers. He had the same shade of hair as Renni, auburn, although instead of the untamable mess, like her father and brothers, it was curly like her uncle Emmet's. He had his dads bright blue eyes and was more muscular than Mason. He was a Cullen, which meant he was beautiful.

Renni always loved her uncle for how he treated her and all his nieces and nephews. He was very kind and never acted above them even though he was technically their uncle.

Then to her right was Lillian, Lily, the baby of the family. Renni sighed as she thought of Lily, she was only 12 but thought she was 16. This little girl wanted to be so much older than she really was. Lily was as well beautiful even at a young age. She had long curly blonde hair, from her grandpa Carlisle, and has her moms dark chocolate eyes. She was very tall for her age and liked to dress much too old. The Cullen siblings as well as the parents knew she was the trouble child of the 4. They could already see it at a young age. She was independent and looked up to Scarlet Whitlock, a close family friend. Which wasn't the best role model for a 12 year old to admire.

The pulled up to the beach and as they expected it was pretty packed. Considering a sunny day was like finding a needle in a haystack here.

The all hopped out of the car and Mason and Aden started to unload all there coolers and chairs.

The other half of the Cullen clan pulled up right beside them and got out of the car and began to help.

Renni looked at her cousin Landon, the same age as their uncle Aden. He looked very much like his father, he was large in size and very intimidating, although he was as nice as you could get. He had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes from his mom. He was too a football player and a great one naturally, being a Cullen.

"Mas, I'll take the chairs!" He shouted to his cousin who was unloading the truck.

Mason nodded and began handing them to him.

Behind Landon was Liam, his young brother. Liam was a different sort. He played ball too but his heart never really seemed into it. He enjoyed playing music as well but it still wasn't quite what he was looking for. He was sort of just fumbling around in life with no real direction. Liam was tall of course, since both his parents were tall, he had shaggy blonde hair, totally opposite of Landon's, and he had his father's goofy grin and bright green eyes. He was built more like his mother. Him and Landon were very different looking.

Next hopped out Lauren, the youngest of the three. Lauren was a clone of her mother, from her bright blonde wavy hair to her bright crystal blue eyes. She also had the same built. In looks her and her mom were identically but personality wise she was totally different. She was smart and loved to read. She took more after her aunt Bella, Renni's mother, when it came to books and school. Her mom was more the cheerleader, school leader type.

She skipped over to Carlie's side and they immediately began chatting excitedly and walked toward the beach.

Scarlett Whitlock climbed out last. She was their dads best friend's daughter and has been around forever. She was basically like family. She was 17 and a knockout and she knew it. Scarlett's mother died when she was very young, so all she had was her father. As a result she grew up too fast and became somewhat of a wild child. She liked boys, liked attention, and liked partying. Not a good combination. She looks more like her mother with dark brown medium length hair, and her grey blue eyes. She also was built more closely to her mom. She was pretty by anyone standards, and knew how to use it.

She strutted over sliding her big sunglasses over her eyes and shaking out her hair. Lily ran up to her and gave her a giant hug which she gladly accepted. Renni liked Scarlett but she didn't like the influence she put on her baby sister.

"So we ready?" Scarlett asked the boys with her hands on her hips, almost impatiently.

"Well gee you sound like you're doing all the work." Mason said annoyed.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and started off to the beach with Lily in tow. Renni looked at Aden who wore a slight look of disgust.

Renni grabbed the bag of towels and sunscreen and the rest were off.

They found a spot and settled in. All the girls laid out in the sun getting a tan. Renni laid on a lawn chair with sunglasses on her face, Carlie and Lauren laid on their stomachs and read books on towels they layed out.

They boys were tossing around the ball and playing with a few friends from school.

Scarlett stood up in her much too small bikini and skipped over to a group of boys. Landon at the corner of his eyes caught her and looked down sadly.

Renni saw his face and sighed, she knew her cousin has had a crush on her since the 2nd grade, and Scarlett knew it too. But she didn't care and continued to play him. Renni always felt bad for him.

"Hey man." Mason called out as the ball came flying and Landon's head. "Stop staring at Scar's ass and play." He shouted teasingly.

Landon rolled his eyes and laughed tossing the ball back a little more forcefully.

Scarlett came skipping back and sat beside Renni.

"Why do you insist on torturing him?" Renee asked not moving even an inch.

Scarlett looked over at her and scoffed. "Oh please he knows the rules." She shrugged.

"Oh what you can look but not touch?" Renni asked sarcastically.

Scarlett got annoyed and looked right at Renni. "Excuse me Ren what are you implying?" She asked sharply.

Renni turned to look at Scarlett finally moving. "I'm implying that you tease Landon to death and its mean. You know he has a crush on you yet you won't date him nor tell him you're not interested. So which is it Scar? Are you interested or not?" She asked just as sharply back.

Scar lifted her glasses to the top of her head. "For your information I don't tease anyone. And I've never said either way to Landon. So if he is still stuck then that is not my fault it's his."

Renee scoffed a laugh and shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that Scar."

Lauren, and Carlie who had been alerted to the argument were watching the two girls anxiously.

"Honestly Scar, Renni is right. You need to fix something that's for sure." Lauren piped in almost timidly. Landon is her brother but she wasn't one to argue.

Scarlett looked over irritated. "Whose of any of you business is it. Huh?" She asked angrily.

"Actually all of ours. " Carlie added.

"How?"

"We are all related and care about him so yeah it is our business." Renni piped up. "We love you Scar, you know we do. You're like family, but I'm serious make a decision about Lan, or I will." She said seriously.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Scarlett mocked pulling her glasses back over her eyes and laying back.

"I wouldn't worry about it Scar. Just do something, anything to end this ridiculous game you play. Cause guess what he isn't playing."

Scarlett just rolled her eyes and nodded choosing to ignore her.

Renni sighed and sat back. Oh she knew exactly what she was going to do.

The boys took a break and were sitting on the sand watching the waves. Landon sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"Dude let it go. She's not worth it." Mason advised.

"What are you talking about?" Landon asked, trying to play it cool.

All three boys around him laughed loudly. "Oh please were not stupid dear brother." Liam said laughing.

Aden slapped his back and laughed. "Oh Landon, I wish I could help you dear nephew but I'm afraid you have fallen for the unattainable."

Landon scoffed "How do you even know I like her?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Yeah glaring in a blind rage when she speaks to other men kinda makes it seem like you do."

Landon sighed. Finally giving up the act. "She just is ughh!" He said making them all laugh. "I mean one minute she's all over me and sweet and totally cute then the next she has her guard up and is being well, a whore." He threw out frustrated.

"Man you can have any girl in school. Why her?" Mason asked seriously.

Landon shrugged. "Honestly dude I don't know." He admitted.

"Well maybe that's your problem." Aden suggested.

Landon nodded and sighed. "I don't know. All I know is I can't keep doing this."

Alice Brandon sat in her large office looking out at the view of New York fiddling with her 1 year sober chip in her hands. It was constantly a daily battle no matter how long it's been.

"Ms. Brandon you have a call on line 1" Her assistant announced on the intercom.

Alice turned around putting the chip in her top drawer and pushed the button on the telephone. "Who is it Gloria?" She asked almost bored. Alice ran a top fashion company that she built and established on her own. She ran a multimillion dollar company and then some. To say she was successful would be an understatement.

"Kenya ma'm" Gloria said, Alice's youngest of 3. "She said it's an emergency Ms." Gloria said when she felt Alice's hesitation. Kenya was the baby of the three girls Kenya Grave Vanderputten, she also looked the most like Alice. She had short black hair, blue eyes and was built the exact same.

Alice rolled her eyes, her daughters emergencies where their credit cards are maxed or the need more clothes for something. It was hardly if even really an emergency. Except for once, which is the only reason Alive even answers there emergencies anymore, cause if she didn't that one time who knows what would have happened.

"Thanks Gloria" Alice said before clicking over to line 1

"Yes Ken what is it?" Alice asked her daughter almost annoyed.

"Um mom." Kenya said timidly, knowing this isn't something you want to tell your mother.

"What Kenya?"

"Um I can't find Kendall or Kenzi." She said almost too calmly.

Alice rolled her eyes, this was hardly an emergency. He two eldest daughters were almost never home so she had no idea why this was alarming Kenya so much.

"So what Ken there always gone." She said not concerned at all.

"No mom like I really can't find them. Patsy said they didn't come home last night, they didn't show up for dance practice, and even Ty called looking for Kenz. Mom I'm worried." The worry in her daughters voice made Alice worried.

It's not like her girls to not go to dance, they loved dance or is it like Ty, her middle daughters boyfriend, to not even know where she is either. And for Patsy to be worried, who was there nanny slash housekeeper. She was never worried about them cause she knew they were always up to no good and always came home anyway.

"Alright Kenya where are you I'll meet you." Alice said as she locked up all she needed to in her office.

"I'm home."

"Okay I'll be there soon. Keep calling them please and tell Ty to keep calling Kenz." Alice instructed her daughter.

"Okay mom bye." Kenya hung up and did as her mother instructed.

Alice grabbed her purse and folders she needed and walked out her office. "Gloria cancel any meetings I had today I have a family emergency to tend to. I will keep you updated about any further cancelations I may need you to make." Alice instructed her assistant as Gloria followed her to the elevator.

"Yes Ms. Brandon. Should I call Mr. Vanderputten?" Gloria asked.

"No" Alice said sternly as the elevator doors closed.

Bella Cullen and Rosalie Cullen sat on Bella's back deck which was huge and made for entertaining, and drank lemonade.

Bella and Rose have been friends since high school and only got closer when they married brothers and became sister in laws.

"I can't believe school's already starting." Bella mused as she enjoyed the beautiful day in Forks.

Rose shook her head. "I know. The chaos begins all over again." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

There family was heavily into football and it consumed much of their energy during the school year, all their kids either played or cheered for football, well except their two daughters. Their mother in law was the president for booster parents which made them a big part in it. And their best friend Jasper was the coach. Football was big in Forks and even bigger in the Cullen family.

Bella laughed and nodded, thinking about starting over football season all over again. "I know and with Aden and Landon graduating its gonna be crazy."

"Don't forget Scarlett." Rose reminded her of their best friend's daughter. Bella nodded emphatically.

"Wow we are getting old. " She mused making her and Rose laugh.

"Hey not that old." Rose warned, not liking the idea of her being old.

"At least I still have Lily yours are all in high school now." Bella teased her best friend more.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever at least I look young." She defended. Bella laughed and nodded because it was true. As far as older women go Rose was about as beautiful as you get.

"True, True my friend. I can't believe it's all beginning again." Bell mused again as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Renni watched her cousin try to slyly watch Scarlett from the corner of his eye. She shook her head and sighed that girl isn't gonna learn what she has until it's too late. Ren seen it coming.

She skipped to Landon's side and plopped beside him. "Let her go cuz. All she is, is trouble." Ren warned him.

Landon looked at his little cousin and smiled, was it really that obvious to everyone? Landon knew Scar was playing him, he knew he looked pathetic but he couldn't help it. Something about her has intrigued him since they were young ,and it's never gone away.

Who knows maybe its because she's so damaged and he wants to be the macho guy to come to her aid, or maybe it's because he knows deep down she's a wonderful sweet person, she just plays a part. All he knows is that he can't just walk away from her cause for some reason that girl has a hold on him.

He laughed nervously. "Well Renni maybe it's the trouble I'm after." He stood up and went to join the guys.

Renni rolled her eyes and sighed. Oh her cousin. Renni didn't get it but she has never been in love, nor has she ever really liked a guy. I mean she thinks boys are cute and her being a cheerleader boys' fall all over her. But none of them really ever caught her attention. At least not yet.

Carlie watched her sister sit and watch the ocean looking perfectly stunning and it made her nervous. With siblings such as Renni and Mason, she was afraid how people will view her in high school. She wasn't like them, she wasn't blessed with their stunning looks, she wasn't athletic. She was plain and boring. Who knew what the next year would hold for her.

"Maybe we should try out for cheerleading." Carlie mused to Lauren.

Lauren looked at her almost as if she was crazy. "Why?" She asked. Lauren knew her and Carlie were different from the rest of their family they were bookworms. They were more interested in writing and reading then sports. So for her cousin to suggest that, must mean something's going on in her head.

Carlie shrugged. " I don't know cause it's like a family tradition I mean even my mom cheered her senior year." Carlie rolled her eyes dramatically knowing her moms ungraceful ways. "It could be fun and be easier for us this year."

And there it was. Lauren caught it. Why she really wanted to try out. It wasn't for family traditions it was for fitting in. Cause being a Cullen not in sports was almost unheard of. And although Lauren understood her friends worries she was still unsure.

She knew her aunt Bella cheered being as uncoordinated as she is and loved it, and she also knew it would make her mother ecstatic. But she was still apprehensive.

"Maybe. I don't know if I would like it though." Lauren said truthfully.

Carlie shrugged. "Yeah but we could try. I mean our whole Family loves it. Maybe we will too."

Lauren nodded for her cousins benefit cause she knew Carlie well and she knew she most likely wouldn't enjoy it. But if she wanted to try it who was Lauren to stop her.

Carlie smiled at the support from her best friend and went back to reading her book. Who knows maybe high school for her won't be too bad after all.

Alice arrived at her penthouse apartment and looked around for her youngest. "Ken." She called out through the large home.

Kenya came out immediately with the phone to her ear looking distressed. And held up her finger to her mother.

"Alright. Alright Kenz we'll be right there. Don't worry we are on our way. Kenz please." She said almost in tears and with that she hung up the phone. Alice waited anxiously for her to speak.

Kenya hesitated, looking for the best way to tell her mother this distressing news without sending her mother right into Mr. Jack Daniels comforting arms. She knew this was bad, she even wanted to drink.

"Okay mom I need you to stay calm. " She said slowly which of course didn't help Alice's state any.

"Where are they Ken." Alice said more forcefully.

Kenya burst into tears not being able to handle the stress she was only 14 this wasn't her element. Kenzi was usually the strong one. Kenya's outburst only worried Alice to the point she couldn't handle, she was sick.

"Ken what wrong? Are they okay? Where is Kendall?" Alice realized she only heard her talking to Kenzi the middle daughter, not her oldest.

"Mom Kendall is in the hospital. She overdosed last night." Kenya finally chocked out. Alice froze, history repeating itself.

"Come on mom we need to go. She still hasn't woken up. Kenz is freaking out." Kenya said finally pulling herself together and being the rock their family need at this moment. Alice still didn't move.

"Pat." Kenya called the housekeeper for help as they dragged her into a cab and her and Kenya headed off.

Bella looked at the time noticing it should be light out for a few more hours so the kids will probably be gone for awhile. Rosalie left for some work appointment and left Bella to herself.

She wondered into the family room, the room they spent the most time in and found herself looking in the photo albums. Bella always got nostalgic when one off her children entered high school. And this year was Carlie's turn.

Her daughter who was so much like her it was unreal. She was almost an exact replica of her at 14. She knew Carlie was way different than her other 3 but in a way it was almost easier. Because all of Carlie's worries Bella once had too. Because not only did she look most like her, she acted most like her also. So Bella knew how to relate to Carlie, where as the others were more difficult.

Like right not Bella knew her daughter was probably worrying about not being a normal Cullen. Not being athletic or tall. Bella knew cause she would worry about the exact same thing if she was her.

She pulled out the album that read _Carlie Esme Cullen_ on the side and pulled it out.

It showed almost her whole life, from photos of her as a newborn to photos of her this summer on vacation. As she flipped through the album the photos of Bella in the hospital with baby Carlie in her arms with their whole family and friends standing around them made her sad.

Because she knew this was the first of many photos discluding one of her closest and oldest friends. Who had been in all her children's newborn pictures before this one. Alice Brandon. Bella's best friend since forever.

They were inseparable even after high school. Although in different states they visited each other frequently until Alice developed a problem even Bella couldn't fix.

Something that tore their friendship apart, something that separated them even now almost 15 years later. Bella shut the book quickly and pushed all thoughts of Alice behind. It don't matter now, she will probably never see Alice Brandon again.

Mason watched as his current flame of the week sauntered over to him looking hot as ever in a skimpy bikini. He smiled his devilish grin that got all the girls to fall for him. Because he was well, a Cullen.

"Hey sexy what are you doing here?" He asked her while scooping her to him with one arm and pulling her almost naked body against his own.

"Kissing my hot ass boyfriend." She said purring making Mason smile.

"You bet you are." He said before smashing his lips to hers. Aden his uncle who wasn't too far away seen the whole exchange and rolled his eyes. He knew his nephew was a player and so did everyone else. Why girls kept falling for it he had no clue but they did.

Him on the other hand was a perfect gentleman, or at least he tried to be, and got burned for it. Like his ex -girlfriend who was only maybe 10 yards away.

He treated her great and all she did was play him until she finally just broke his heart. And her? Not more than 2 weeks later is she all over some guy from the basketball team. See why did girls flock to the players but abandon the nice ones. It would never make sense to him.

"Your too good for her anyway." His best friend Scarlett said noticing where his gaze was.

Aden rolled his eyes and sat down which Scar followed. "I guess. I just don't get why girls flock to Mas who is an ass but the nice guys well they don't want them." He vented.

"I told you the right ones, won't run from the good guys. It's all the whores that flock to the jock players. You don't want that as much as you don't want her." She said pointing to his ex, Kristen.

Aden nodded because he knew it was the truth, he just needed to be reminded sometimes. "I know." He admitted defeated.

Scarlett slapped him on the back and sighed. "Your too good for your own good Ade. And im going to warn you, this isn't they end of girls taking advantage of you." Scarlett said already knowing where her too kind, best friends future was heading. She seen it not only all over his face but also Kristens.

"What does that mean" He asked her totally confused. But Scarlett knew she couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand. He would have to learn the hard way.

"You'll see Ade, you'll see." She said before standing up to join a group by the fire.

She left Aden totally confused.

Alice snapped out of her stone like trance and went into business mode. She and Kenya marched into the Saint Ambrose emergency room and seen Kenzi with her head in her hands crying hysterically.

Alice couldn't believe how much all 3 of her daughters looked like her. MaKenzie Joy was the middle daughter and probably looked most like her father, although it wasn't very much. She had jet black hair to the middle of her back, bright blue eyes but she wasn't as petite as her mother she was taller. But her face slightly resembled her father's but only to Alice, to everyone else all three of her daughter s were identical.

"MaKenzie" Alice called out to her middle daughter who immediately looked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

She stood up and rushed into her moms arms. "Oh mom. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I should have watched her better I should have stopped her." Kenzi cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Alright alright." Alice soothed wiping the tears off her face. "What happened?" She asked leading her back to the couches.

"Well we spent the night at a party last night and I guess I lost Kendall, I don't know all I know is I woke up around 10 and I couldn't find her. I searched the whole house and finally found her passed out in the bathroom. I don't know how long she was out or anything. All I know is I panicked. I called out to the house and some girls said she was up only a few minutes ago so I don't know if she woke up and did more drugs. I don't know." Kenzi told her story frantically waving her arms around.

Kenya listened in tears as she watched her sister clearly beat herself up for this.

"So I tried to call the cops but they wouldn't let me they didn't want to get in trouble and they took my phone. So me and Amber, someone who wanted me to call too helped me get her in a car and take her here. They took her back right away and so I finally found a phone and called Kenya ." She finished almost breathless.

"So what are they doing now?" Alice asked her calmly.

"They pumped her stomach and they said they will call me when they wake her up. But they haven't come back out." Kenzi said beginning to cry again. Kenya wrapped her arms around her sister and comforted her. She knew it wasn't Kenzi's fault. She knew how self destructive Kendall is.

"How long ago was this?" Alice asked.

Kenzi looked up at the clock to see the time. "Almost an hour ago." She said sadly and exhausted.

Alice nodded. "Okay let me go check on her." The girls nodded and Alice went to the front desk.

"Kenz are you okay? Do you need water or something?" Kenya asked trying to help her.

Kenzi just shook her head. "No I'm fine. Ken we need to change something. We really do this isn't going to work anymore. This rich kid spoiled life. Look where it's gotten us."

Kenya just stared at Kenzi as she ranted. But Kenya knew she was serious and she also knew she was right.

"Did you call dad?" Kenya asked. And Kenzi almost scoffed. Kenzi and Kendall were not big fans of the man who ran off and abandoned them, where as Kenya the baby, had no clue the real man there father was. And they couldn't totally blame her for it.

"Ken you know Kendall wouldn't want him here." She said softly.

Kenya nodded cause she did know. She was just hoping.

Alice came back and sat down. "They said the doctor will be right out." The girls nodded nervously.

"I'll be right back, I need to go call the office." Alice said and left the girls alone again.

She walked outside and leaned against the wall dialing her assistants number. "Gloria, yes, yes. Yes I'm fine. But I'm going to need you to cancel all my appointments for the rest of the week. Yes thank you. And please can you look up rehab facilities here in New York. Yes, yes. And please use discretion Gloria. Okay and one more thing. I need you to call a meeting for a relocation team, yes. And call my realtor, I need to buy a house. Forks, Washington."

**Thank you so much for reading and please review I would love to know what you think:)**


End file.
